The present invention relates to systems and methods for disinfecting a needleless connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a disinfection device comprising monitoring and feedback circuitry which monitors various minimum thresholds to ensure proper contact between a needleless connector and a cleaning head of the disinfection device. In some instances, a disinfection device further comprises a status indicator which communicates a status or level of disinfection of the needleless connector to a user.
One of the major challenges of modern medical treatment is control of infection and the spread of microbial organisms. One area where this challenge is constantly presented is in infusion therapy of various types. Infusion therapy is one of the most common health care procedures. Hospitalized, home care, and other patients receive fluids, pharmaceuticals, and blood products via a vascular access device inserted into the vascular system. Infusion therapy may be used to treat an infection, provide anesthesia or analgesia, provide nutritional support, treat cancerous growths, and maintain blood pressure and heart rhythm, or many other clinically significant uses.
Infusion therapy is facilitated by an intravenous (IV) administration set. The IV administration set may access a patient's peripheral or central vasculature. The IV administration set may be indwelling for short term (days), moderate term (weeks), or long term (months to years). The IV administration set may be used for continuous infusion therapy or for intermittent therapy.
A common component of an IV administration set is a plastic catheter that is inserted into a patient's vein. The IV administration set may further include various connectors and fittings with further facilitate intravenous access and communication. For example, an IV administration set may include a needleless Luer adapter to which other medical devices may be attached. Commonly, an IV administration set comprises one or more vascular access devices that may be attached to another vascular access device, closes the vascular access device, and allows for intermittent infusion or injection of fluids and pharmaceuticals. An IV administration set may further include a housing and a septum for closing the system. The septum may be opened with a needleless connector, such as a blunt cannula or a male Luer of a medical device.
An IV administration set may serve as a nidus of infection, resulting in a disseminated BSI (blood stream infection). In some instances, this may be caused by insufficient disinfection of the various connectors and other access components of the IV administration set. Generally, disinfection of needleless connectors and other access components of the IV administration set is accomplished through manual scrubbing using a disinfection swab or pad. However this process varies greatly from clinician to clinician both in terms of duration and contact forces. These variations lead to inconsistent disinfection which may encourage bacterial growth and infection. Further, the methods are untraceable and therefore lack the ability to monitor which needleless connectors have been disinfected.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used for disinfecting needleless connectors and other access components of an IV administration set, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.